Family don't end in blood
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: One Vidic maybe dead, but there is still two more still alive. Though one chooses to change who they are helping as well as Audrey has changed a bit of who she is. Altair tries really hard to show her how much he loves her. Will they manage to get rid of Warren before he does more damage?


**This fanfic is called Family don't end in blood. It had been a year since she had been taken and Lilly had gone to see her father. Audrey actually vanished after she was rescued and Conner made it clear that she is not to see Audrey again. She had tried to call her but she never answered the phone and when the last time she had called it, it had been disconnected. Today she was coming back home as she was in fact glad to be home as she thought her father was an ass.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters as they are owned by Ubisoft. I own Lilly, Conner's cousin and Sophie Vidic. Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

Lilly had looked out the window watching the clouds roll by as she was flying back in. She thought her father was a nut job as she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. In fact she hated her father; some of the things that he wanted her to do were twisted. Going to sell herself to her father's enemies just to get the money that was owed to him was sick. How could her brother even stand to be around him?

She laid her head back and thought about the day before she had left Russia. In fact, she would rather forget the whole trip and head back to Altair. In fact he had text her almost every day and called her every night to talk to her. She had missed him so much. She had not heard from Audrey either as she was worried something happened to her. She didn't know why, but all her brother said to her was that Audrey was not allowed to come near her. She had tried to ask him several times why Audrey wasn't allowed to be around her but he never told her. Her thoughts went back to her and her father in Russia.

 _Lilly had been lying on her bed as she smiled at the thought of being back at home with Altair. She missed spending time with him as they had only text and called each other the whole time she had been there. She would be going home soon and be able to hold and see him again. When she walked out of her room, her father was leaning against the wall looking over at her._

 _"Before you leave, I have a job for you to do. I want you to stay another year so I can have you get some money out of some people. I will need you to seduce them and sleep with them. Basically whore yourself out so I can get my money."_

 _She turned and looked at her father, hate in her eyes. She couldn't believe her father would just ask her to do that._

 _"I am going home today so no I am not going to whore myself. Goodbye father."_

She opened her eyes as her phone had gone off. It was a text message from Altair as she smiled and opened the message.

 **I will be waiting for you at the airport; I have missed you so much. Conner will be with me as well.**

She smiled as she seen that Altair would be there. The thought of her brother made her worry. Was her brother much like their father? She actually hoped that her brother wasn't like her father. She had then sent a text back.

 **I shall be back soon; I wish to hold you in my arms instead of just my phone as I curl up in bed at night. Even falling asleep talking to you on the phone wasn't enough. In fact, I can see the town. We are getting ready to land now. See you soon.**

She put her phone away as she got her bag that she had brought on the plane as she was ready to get off the plane. The plane landed and she slowly got off the plane and looked around. She had yet to see Altair or even her brother yet as she walked through the gate. After she was far enough away from the gate, she had been tackled from behind in a hug as she knew those arms anywhere. They belonged to Altair. He let out just enough for her to turn around and she held him close.

"Oh Altair I am so happy to see you. I missed you so much, you have no idea. If I want to take another trip to Russia, please stop me. I don't want to see my father again for a long time if I have to."

Conner had walked up with his hands in his pockets. He had a bruise on his cheek as she wondered how he even got that. He had gone out to visit once while she was out there and she hid in the room every time the two of them fought. He was there for two weeks and she rarely seen him. She didn't want to even ask where he was while he was out there either.

Conner was quiet as he had something on his mind and she could see it. Altair looked over at Conner and nodded as he looked over at Conner. Conner nodded as he slowly pulled away and kissed her cheek.

"I will go get your bags while you talk to your brother. I won't be that far away if you need me. If you need me just call out my name and I will come running like I always do."

She nodded as she watched Altair walk off to pick up her bags. Conner walked over to her but stayed quiet as he looked over at her. He started walking off to the side where there were nobody standing around to listen to them. It made her worry, but also wondered what was going on in his head as she followed him. She let out a breath as he leaned against the wall. When he looked up, he had a huge black eye that she hadn't noticed before.

She gasped and ran over closer to him to examine his face. She kept his hood up as she didn't want anyone else to see what had happened to his face as she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"What the hell happened to you Conner? I had just seen you a few months ago when you had come for a visit with dad and I. Are you doing work for dad here in town? Please tell me that you aren't doing work for dad here."

He shook his head as he kept his head down. Someone walked by as he looked away so the person couldn't see his face. She could tell something was wrong, but was afraid to say something in front of others. She placed her hand on his shoulder looking up at him.

"Come, you can talk to me in the car. I am sure that Altair already knows what is going on right? We can talk more away from prying ears."

He nodded as he got off the wall and headed to where Altair was getting her luggage. He had her bag and looked between the two. Conner wasn't looking at his sister so he figured that he had yet to tell her what was going on yet. That made Altair worry as they all headed to the car together. Conner stayed between the two of them and got in the car. Altair got into the driver's seat and started the car. After Conner and Lilly got into the car, She looked in the mirror as Conner couldn't look her in the eyes.

The look in her brother's eyes made her worry about what was really going on. Altair drove back to the school as Conner just leaned back in the seat. She was going to say something but Altair shook his head. He looked back through the mirror then back at Lilly when he stopped at the light.

"He will talk to you back at the dorm, I am sure that you will really want to find out what is going on with your brother so just wait and see what he has to say."

She nodded and sighed as she leaned her head back as she drifted off to sleep. Little did she know, there was another who was coming back into town as well. Ezio had been waiting at the airport for his love to return home. When Audrey had walked out the gate, he ran over and held her close kissing her deeply. In fact Ezio had been the only one she had stayed in contact with while she was gone, but she was different. Ezio didn't care though, he loved her and would die for her if it came down to it.


End file.
